Beginnings
by Miss Chant
Summary: Peter reflects back on things and meets Remus for the first time. PeterRemus.


**Summary **– Peter reflects back on things and meets Remus for the first time. Peter/Remus.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the characters to this story JKR does.

* * *

Peter had never been one of the confident people in life.

His Mother had always told him that this fact didn't really matter, but he knew better. Without confidence, a five year old Peter had sat alone on his first ever day at school, too shy to introduce himself to the other children who seemed to click with each other immediately. The situation hadn't improved as he had progressed throughout his years in Cecil's Primary School in Sussex where he had spent the majority of his childhood, and he had spent most of his childhood drifting through different groups of children, desperately trying to fit in with somebody. At first his situation hadn't really bothered him, and he had been more than happy to play with his older sisters and his parents on occasion. However, it had soon got to the point where he had wanted to breach out and experience things for himself. But that option had never really made itself available to him because of his hesitance with first impressions

Then on the 20th of August 1970 all of that had changed. He had gotten the invitation to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His family didn't believe a word of the letter at first. But then again Peter couldn't really blame them given the fact that they were muggles, hell he had been one too then, not that he had even known what the term meant of course. He had been upset when his parents had handed him the letter, having guessed that it was a prank from one of the nearby neighbourhood children. So the Pettigrew family had merely ignored the letter, and quickly dismissed it from their everyday lives. All expect Peter, who had spent quite a lot of time gazing longingly at the letter from its place on the mantelpiece, imagining what his life could have been like if the letter really was _real_.

Naturally he was absolutely delighted when one of his future Professors, Professor McGonagall, showed up at the door to explain everything to them. And had stared at her in awe when she turned one of the sofas in the living room into a pig and back with a quick wave of her wand and a muttered incantation. She had given them a brief outline of the Wizarding World and told Peter especially what he would expect to experience while at the school. Directions to Diagon Alley were also given before she made her departure, and that had been yet another thing for Peter to look forward to.

Reflecting back on it actually visiting the Alley had been one of the best things that had happened to him in a while. He had enjoyed the experience thoroughly, and all of the different shops that it held absolutely fascinated him. Peter hadn't had the faintest clue that Witches and Wizards needed all of those supplies for making magic, and to top it all off his Father had even brought him an owl, which he soon christened Bob.

However, all that excitement had been nothing compared to what he had been feeling yesterday night, what he was still feeling this morning. The excitement had been couple with a severe degree of nerves, and he had turned down his Mother's offer of pancakes and toast with a slightly green tinge to his face. He hadn't spoken a word in the car, nor when his parents had sought out a magical family in order to allow Peter to get onto the platform. Muggles couldn't go onto the platform, so his Mother had given him a tearful hug, and his Father a firm handshake, before he had taken a deep breath and run straight at the barrier.

Now, after a good seven minutes of trying to heave his trunk on board, he was faced with a problem, namely trying to find somewhere to sit. He had been one of the last people to board the train, so he didn't have a hope in hell of a compartment being completely empty. All of the compartments he had passed so far had hosted older students, and Peter knew that he didn't have the confidence to approach those sorts of people, given the fact he had trouble talking to people his _own_ age.

He continued to wander along, but no compartment seemed to be approachable. Finally, he came to the last compartment and was left with no other option than to go inside and sit there, well unless he just sat out in the corridor, but that was something that he wasn't very keen to do. So after gathering his nerves and taking a deep breath, he gently pushed open the door to the compartment.

He had prepared himself to expect the worse, but he needn't have bothered. There was only a thin brown haired boy sitting there, and looked as if he was the last person who would pose any kind of threat. He was curled up on one of the seats reading a thick dusty book, and seemed to be completely unaware that Peter had even entered the compartment. Shuffling his feet a little, Peter blinked up at him willing the other boy to notice him. After all, it would be rude to just sit down without an invitation, or saying hello and introducing himself at the least. He was left standing there for a good few moment, before the boy seemed to come out of his daydream and finally focussed on him.

"Hello. Sorry didn't see you there. Here, take a seat."

Blushing slightly, Peter did as he was told. His trunk was still abandoned right near the other boy's feet, and he was suddenly highly self conscious of it. Mumbling a vague excuse he quickly climbed back to his feet and tried to heave the heavy trunk up onto one of the storage facilities on top of his seat. However, he had forgotten that the trunk was too heavy for him to life properly on his own, and as soon as he managed to partially lift it, it soon found the floor again with a loud 'thud'. Feeling his cheeks redden, he quickly stooped to pick it up again, and was surprised to find another pair of pale hands there assisting him. He could feel the heat of another body just behind him and a distant smell of apples, which he could only guess came from the brown haired boy's shampoo. With the aid of another pair of hands, the trunk soon found its place, and the added body heat soon moved away from him, leaving Peter feeling ever so slightly chilly.

He turned around to find the boy smiling at him again, his hand extended. Not really knowing what to do, he automatically took it, finding it slightly warm to the touch and soft, unlike his own which was hot and sweaty.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

The introduction was followed by one of _those_ smiles, one which managed to put Peter at ease and make him feel a bit tingly for some reason. And he soon was able to make his reply.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew. Peter."

"Nice to meet you. So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"House?"

Another smile, more playful this time.

"Don't worry. I'll explain it to you. You're muggleborn I take it?"

And it was at that moment, that one moment that Peter knew that everything was going to be okay. Better than okay in fact. Remus and him clicked almost immediately, and happily talked about whatever came to their minds at that moment. After they had both been sorted, incidentally both into the same house, which had caused a rush of relief to flow through Peter and a relieved grin to grace Remus' face, eaten dinner and chosen the their beds in the dorm, both next to each other of course. It was then that Peter knew he had just experienced his proper beginning.


End file.
